efap_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fringy
Fringy, also known as "Green Man" is a creature from a country that is not real. He is also one of the regulars of EFAP. Long before EFAP days he was one of the 4 Horsemen of the PC Gaming alongside Rags, right now aside from being an animator and streaming he helps EFAP from time to time with such tasks like fighting Batwamen or just hanging out. Appearance EFAP #5 - early EFAP #27 Originally Fringy was thought to be a green humanoid with thin build akin to that of Mauler, lack of body hair, mouth and purely white eyes, but during EFAP #27 it was established by that Fringy EFAP #27 During this episode it was established that Fringy was also a frog, as pointed out by Wolf, Frogald was embarassed by the discovery of his true appearance so much that he flooded Beuwen's house in revenge. EFAP #36 Fringy reemerged as a humanoid bird/plaugue doctor to distance himself from his frog self so much that even he showed pupils in his eyes. Regardless of it he can't hide it from The Chat so he is always a frog to everyone. EFAP #64 Frogald is revealed to have a form adapted to live in the sea - a green garfish. History Pre-EFAP TBA EFAP Season 1 =EFAP 6 = Fringy's first appearance, he helps to defeat Jay, who by this time was known as CinemaSinsSins. Jay was defeated pretty easly. Shortly after he, Rags, Wolf and MauLer defeated Matt Jarbo. =EFAP 11 = Fringy helps to defeat Joseph Anderson with MauLer, Chase Face, Metal and SmilerAI. Ultimately the dragon was defeated after many bad moves from him. =EFAP 16 = Joseph strikes back with his subjectivity attack. After even harder battle the EFAP crew won. =EFAP 20 = Fringy was seen fighting in the Battle of the Critics, the battle was won only because REDACTED interffered, if it wasn't for him he and everyone would have had persished. Season 2 =EFAP 21 = In the The Battle of Critic's Deep Fringy blew through a massive horn "hello there ladies and gentelman" to rally the army to fight against the TLJ defenders and make their last stand. Their forces were saved by the forces of the Discord Far Far Away led by EmanGameplay. =EFAP 24 = Fringy was thrown by now redeemed Jay at Jack Saint, who was trying to kill objectivity. Season 3 =EFAP 26 = During Defending the objective Fringy was seen shooting through the cannon from the Discord Far, Far Away. =EFAP 27 = During this event the truth about Jarred Genesis and his action was revealed. Later Fringy and EFAP forces were caught by the allied forces of Just Write and Quinton, they were saved by their allies and even Jay survived. The guys also defeated RennsReviews and his bad take on MI Fallout. The important thing to mention is that during this evet the secret of Fringy being a frog became public. =EFAP 32 = Fringy was seen fighting TLJ forces. =EFAP 33 = Lord of the Snacks and the Fellowship of the Streams were attacked by Goliath the Scourge of the Phillipines. =EFAP 36 = Fringy, MauLer, Rags, Robot Head and SmilerAI were present when The Don's story was made public and everyone was touched by his tragic tale. During this timeframe they defeated Robby who was treating Don like someone bad, Matt Jarbo and his lack of logic and they had a brief engagements wih Insider and Treesicle, the latter one was not worth the effort at all. =EFAP #38 = Fringy alongside EFAP and TGBP was seen fighting Goliath but they were all defeated with no effort at all. Goliath was defeated by Tonald, due to his power level he was able to hurt him severly. When Wolf was getting his pep talk he was seen fighting an army alongside MauLer and Rags. =EFAP 42 = Fringy and EFAP were saved The Don during a battle with Captain Marvel Fans, Later EFAP and it's allies fought Robby again, Browntable and Legal Eagle. Due to Mauler's inresponsibility causing his capture they were forced to surrender, if it were not for The Don it would have ended up with their deaths. =EFAP 44 and EFAP 45 = Fringy, Shad, Mauler and Rags were debating about Spider man, later they defeated HiTop Films, twice. Fighting him wasn't easy for Fringy as they knew eachother before. later he witnessed Wolf being high. =EFAP 50 = During such a massive event Fringy was present during the fight with Jim Sterling and his idea of the priveledge goggles, the fight was quite easy but it left our frog exhausted. When Tonald and The Don were testing their powers to see who is stronger the planet they were on exploded. Fringy and EFAP managed to escape with the orphans, altough Jay died but he dies and gets revived constantly. During the Desolation of Smaug the EFAP crew was attacked by the GDELB forces led by Captain Marvel, thanks to Mauler's martial prowess and Don's leadership they survived. Later During the ultimate showdown so far between Captain Marvel and The Don where all hope was lost and the entire universe was at stake the Don was able to achieve peak of his abiilites and stop Captain Marvel. Frogald was seen hanging out with the Don in the flashback and later keeping Critical Drinker from being burried alive. After all of this he was later celebrating with everyone reading superchats, altough he missed Blessed Pipeman reading a certain book about unicorns. Season 4 =EFAP 52 = During the battle with the P.A.F.E army Fringy came out of a portal leading his frog troops and verbal terrorists. The battle was won by the EFAP forces assisted by Phred, Goliath, The Don and Tonald. Everyone survived aside from Jay who tripped on a geode before the battle began. =EFAP 53 = Fringy alongside 2 other australians, MauLer and Wags defeated and debated Dale - a person thinking that men are ruining Star Wars. =EFAP 55 = Fringy was seen when MauLer and Rags were reunited, he helped to heal the Long Man after he got shot by Maj0r Lee, Later he participated in a battle with r/mcj and Massive forces riding among many on the rhinos. =EFAP 62 = The EFAP crew met Arlo, a puppet just like Voxis but with a different views and some questionable thinking process. =EFAP 63 = TBA =EFAP 65 = Fringy was present during the last moments of Wolf before becoming a God and leaving to his Mountain Realm. Also on this stream he batled alongside other the Remarkable Republican and his new form - a garfish - was revealed. Season 5 =EFAP 66 = The guys battle The Rise of Skywalker and emerge victorious, disecting this perversion in it's entirety. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting - Fringy can change his appearance because he is a shapeshifter. * Teamwork - He always gets along with his allies. * Manipulation of water - he used it to get revenge on Beuwen, whether it's locked only to his frog form is currently unknown. Trivia * Fringy is the first Australian, green person and a frog to be a guest and become a regular. * His both humanoid forms are of height than a regular Mauler, but when he goes full Long Man mode he's obviously and massively outclassing Fringy in this term. * He loves Daredevil, just like Mauler Buffy and Wolf LotR. Category:Guests Category:EFAP Regulars Category:Australians Category:Shapeshifters Category:Minority Category:Amphibians Category:Ewok